Riding in a moving vehicle can be dangerous and lead to injuries. Accidents associated with vehicles such as motorcycles, dirt bikes, bicycles, ATVs, etc. can lead to more serious injuries due to these vehicles not including a full enclosure for a rider and other inherent risks.
Furthermore, extreme off-road sports including motocross and supercross are dangerous due to powerful equipment, tight turns, higher rates of speed and velocities, jumps, sharper inclines and declines, etc. Currently, to protect themselves from inevitable injuries, riders wear safety devices, such as helmets, braces, specialized boots, gloves, goggles, mouthpieces, etc. However, these pieces of equipment are static, nonmoving or preventative methods that to not take into account situational hazards that can be minimized if manually controlled by a rider.
Accordingly, needs exist for safety devices for vehicles that are user operated and manually controlled, wherein responsive to a rider performing actions a safety device may be inflated.